


Oh!

by Anonymous



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: oh, yknow
Relationships: Hunter/Odogaron
Kudos: 24
Collections: anonymous





	Oh!

They hit the ground hard, their eyes blown wide, as the heavy weight of an odogaron kept them firmly pinned down. Will scrabbled for either of their duelblades, but both of them were too far away for them to grab. The monster noticed their struggle and gently gripped their wrist with its teeth until they stopped moving. They were confused, to be honest. Why wasn’t it attacking them?

It snuffled around the back of their neck for a couple of seconds, before its attention shifted downwards, and it nuzzled its nose against the small of their back. Its paws found the hem of their trousers, and gently tugged them down. Will furrowed their eyebrows and tried to look behind them, but the monster moved to press a paw to the back of their neck and held them down.

Huffing softly, they just kept their head down and tried to push it away, but it was insistent. They had no clue what it wanted, but were sure it was just stripping them of their clothes to make it easier to eat them. That was, at least, until they felt its tongue brush against their entrance through their boxers. Oh.

Oh!

The Odogaron gave a loud, pleased huff as they parted their legs for it, resting their head on their arms and giving a soft mewl as it licked their sex enthusiastically. A particularly well aimed lick had them pressing back against its tongue with a desperate whine.  
“Oh, man.” Will whimpered, reaching back to shove its head away so they could pull their boxers down. It drew back obediently, and they could hear its tail hitting against the ground as it wagged it. It was kind of cute, to be honest. The way it was straight back between their legs and lapping at their entrance when they lay back down. 

They arched their back as it shoved its tongue inside them, toes curling as it curiously lapped up their slick with a satisfied growl. It was far from gentle, it had to be said, and what was probably decomp fluid was soaking into their armour, but at this point they couldn’t care less. They’d clean up when they got back to camp.

If they got back to camp.

Oh well, Will thought, whimpering as it curled its tongue, and trying to press back against it. It drew back, making a soft noise and shifting so it was over them, its paw pressed against their back to keep them down. They tilted their hips upwards and glanced behind them to see it lining up its cock with their entrance. The tip pressed inside, and they gasped as it slid further in. The tip was tapered a little, making this slightly more easy on them as well as providing a nice stretch. They whined lowly, eyes squeezing shut and back arching as it finally bottomed out. Squirming underneath it as it panted and rocked forward slightly, they clenched around its cock. It was kind of painful, to be honest. They hadn’t expected their first time to be with a monster, but ah well.  
It was quite considerate for an Odogaron, giving them a long while to get used to the stretch at a comfortable pace, before speeding up a little. They whimpered and pressed back against it again, moving a hand down to rub their clit and instead pausing on the rather sizeable bulge on their stomach.  
“Oh.” They mumbled, pressing against it and hearing the monster give a sharp huff and buck its hips forward, causing them to arch up and cry out. What little self control the monster had had was quite obviously gone as it began to fuck into them with abandon. Will felt it snuffle at their neck again, before it very gently clamped its teeth into their shoulder to keep them still. They were yelling at this point, tears in their eyes as it made a right mess of them, but it didn’t seem too bothered by all the noise they were making.

They fumbled between their legs for their clit, rubbing it in time with its thrusts, until they were reduced to putty beneath it and found themselves coming around its cock. White, hot pleasure coursed through them as they wailed, squirming wildly as the Odogaron sped up.

They must have blacked out for a moment, because when they came to the monster had forced its knot inside of them, and they could barely think. The monster was gripping their shoulder in its teeth to keep them still, but they were still squirming wildly. Will did eventually stop moving, their breathing coming in loud pants. They were full to the point it hurt, and all they could do was pant and whine.

It took quite a while for its knot to go down, and when it did, the Odogaron pulled out and gave a satisfied huff. It leant down, licking up the cum dripping from their hole before padding off into the depth of the vale. 

-

Will woke up to strong hands hoisting them up, and opened their bleary eyes to see a pair of goggles staring back at him. Whoever had picked them up was wearing some kind of Girros armour, but they were too tired to try and figure out who he was.  
“Hey, kid?” He asked, tilting his head to the side, and they recognised him. Ah. Wilbur.

Wilbur kept a firm grip on them as he walked, presumably back to his base. When they got there, he held open the tent flap with his foot and brought them in. Will made a soft noise as they were set down on the bed, and only then did they realise how tired they were.  
“Rest.” He hummed, giving them a little pat on the shoulder. They nodded dumbly, lying down and closing their eyes. Wilbur gave a soft huff of laughter, stepping away. They heard him leave the tent, before they slipped into sleep.


End file.
